Circles or Sins of the future
by Nu-Klear
Summary: They say ignorance is bliss, Well then knowledge of your future is Pure Hell!! *Prologue Re-uploaded for error corrections* Encounters abound as unlikely allies try to break the circle's hold... Please R
1. Beginning of the end or The end of the B...

**Circles **

**Written by Nu-Klear**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon (Like anyone would believe I did!) or any of its characters! I only own any original characters that appear in this fic.

**Authors Note:** This is my first Digimon fic! Please R&R! Pretty please! With sugar on top! I really want to know what you think of it. But Please be constructive, My fire extinguisher is running low so flame won't be appreciated! Thanks to Anorexicchibi for Beta-reading this for me!

**Prologue: Beginning of the end or The end of the Beginning???**

**_DW Year 15_**

The rubble crunched loudly under her feet as she walked down the deserted streets of the ruined city. Looking at the blackened, crumbling, and collapsed buildings around her she felt her heart tighten.

_ I've seen so much loss, so much destruction and still the sight of this place hurts._

 As she continued to walk down the street she turned her head to avoid looking at a burnt down store. _Not now… I can't afford the distraction now. This is dangerous enough without… My god!_

 Turning the corner she was greeted with a sickening sight. Hanging from every possible place were, what seemed to be, hundreds of Digivices swinging slightly in the evening breeze. Some were old and weathered, others looked brand new, and still others looked nearly destroyed, however they almost all had bloodstains on them.

 Shaking her head to clear it from the shock, she continued toward her destination. Glancing down side streets as she past them, she saw still more Digivices hanging in each. She finally stopped checking down these side streets, pushing aside the fact that each of the sickening trophies represented a tamer that had lost his or her life to her objective from her mind.

 Turning a final corner she found herself at her destination. Looking over the ruins of the Shinjuku school building she felt a bone-numbing chill go up her spine. _This is it… the place where this nightmare began and the place it will end!_

 Slowly and quietly she entered the schoolyard, scanning her surroundings carefully for her enemy. She was getting very worried; she was half way to the main building and there was still no sign of her prey.

 "You're losing your edge Renamon… " She spun around at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. The source of the voice was leaning against a tree she had just past. When he stepped out of its shadow she felt her shoulders slump slightly as a sorrowful tear slid down her cheek. The individual was about 5 1/2 feet tall and, appeared to be in his mid teens. He had long black hair with silver highlights pulled back into a ponytail, pointed ears, and a black trench coat that hid a gymnast's build. When he smiled it revealed fang-like canines.

 "I can't believe you let me get this close without sensing me." He shrugged and walked past her on to the pitiful remains of the soccer field "Guess age catches up to everyone eventually." 

 Renamon didn't rise to the bait. Instead after forcefully pushing her emotions down she straightened her shoulders and looked at him coolly. "You said that you needed to see me. What do you want?" 

 Stopping at the goal box he inspected a Digivice hanging from the bars before answering. "Straight to the point, I can respect that!" Straightening up he turned to face Renamon the humor replaced with a cold seriousness as he removed the dark glasses he was wearing to reveal coal black eyes with brown irises "You have a piece of my property I want it back. Now!"

 Renamon took a half step back and placed a hand on a pouch at her waist. Wide-eyed she stared at him in shock. _NO… it's impossible… I won't accept it. _"What… what are you talking about, Wildmon?"

 Tilting his head he gave her a sadistic grin, and brushed a stray hair out of his face with a 3 fingered hand, displaying his claws. "You know what I'm talking about… and the name is Feralmon! I thought you would remember that even after nearly seventeen years." 

 Renamon felt her heart shatter at this statement. Her control over her emotions crumbled as over a decade of fear, pain, helplessness and rage assaulted her senses. A red fog settled over her vision as she felt herself charging a special attack. Jumping into the air and crossing her arms she released her attack powered by all her pain. 

"Diamond Storm"

 He stood, with a slightly amused smile, watching as her attack sped towards him, he came too a conclusion _This will be easier then I thought..._ At the last second he pulled a sword of black crystal out from thin air and spun it quickly, deflecting the thousands of small projectiles with little difficulty. 

 When her failed attack ended she charged him - punching, kicking, and clawing- only to have him dodge, block or deflect each attack as he had her Diamond Storm. His seeming invincibility caused her frustration to grow. As she jumped back from her onslaught she released another Diamond Storm with exactly the same results.

 As Renamon landed, her rational mind had somewhat resurfaced and chose that moment to remind her of several important facts, thus causing her to hesitate at precisely the wrong moment. He raised his sword into a two-handed ready position and it started to glow as he prepared one of his own special attacks. As she hesitated he brought the sword down in a diagonal slash.  

 "Diamond Sword" As the sword came down it released a bluish-white energy band, leaving a water ripple effect in the air behind it. The attack hit her like a truck, knocking her backwards as it wrapped around her body like a bolo. When she impacted with the wall behind her, the energy band exploded.

~*-*~

 "How much longer is this going to take?" The other members of the small group looked at the white-haired girl in exasperation. She shrugged off their looks and took a bite from the candy bar she was eating. "I just don't see why we couldn't go with her!"

 The others sighed, while the oldest of them massaged her brow in frustration. "Kara, he said to come alone! And I doubt that she needs someone with an explosives fetish throwing grenades at her. Besides _if_ it is a trap we wouldn't be of much help to her."

 Kara smirked "You're just jealous."

 **_KA-BOOM_**

 At the sound of the explosion the occupants of the room ran to the gaping hole in the wall they had entered through. In the distance they could see a plume of dust and smoke rising into the cloud covered sky.

 "No…_NO!"_ The speaker, a yellow Digimon, leaped to exit the building but was restrained by two of the others. "Let me go… I gotta help her… LET ME GO!" 

 Kicking one of her restrainers in the knee she tore her arm free, then she threw the other into a wall. As she started back to the exit she was caught off guard by another and was grabbed and thrown to the ground expertly. Once on the ground she felt herself forcibly turned onto her back and a weight slam down on her chest. When she opened her tear filled eyes she found herself looking down the barrels of two D-guns being held by a crying Kara sitting on her chest.

 "It's too _late_… you can't help her, Ren, you'd only get yourself deleted!" she pushed the barrel of one of the guns into her throat for emphasis. "I just lost the closest thing I had to a mother, I'm not going to lose you in a senseless act of stupidity!" 

 She got off Ren's chest and wiped away the tears with the back of her fingerless gloves and walked to the far side of the room. She picked up a sports bag and headed for the exit. "We have our orders, now let's get on with it!"

 The young Digimon curled into a fetal position, and began crying deep heart-wrenching sobs after whispering one word "mom…"

~*-*~**__**

 Renamon laid unmoving on a pile of rubble, her body fading in and out of focus as her injuries brought her steadily closer to deletion. The sound of boots on broken gravel was the only sound as Feralmon approached her prone body. Her pain clouded consciousness flashed memories across the tapestry of her mind.

_Flashback 45 minutes ago_

_ "But mom…" the young Digimon pleaded. "What if this is a trap, you can't Digivolve!  This guy takes apart Ultimates, and you're only a ROOKIE. You won't stand a chance!"_

_ "No you're all staying here, and that's final!" Looking over the group of teens and children she felt a sense of finality. "If this turns out to be a trap… if I don't return within five minutes of the first sign of a fight, head to the school and follow him. Make sure he doesn't complete his mission. Is that clear!"_

_ "Yes, Ma'am…" They all said in a discouraged tone. She turned to the white-haired young lady wearing a worn leather jacket, jeans, boots and a torn T-shirt carrying a sports bag.  "Kara, I want him taken alive if at all possible. Is that clear?"_

_ Kara shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, turned her head and snorted. "Yeah, don't blow up the enemy. You want him in one piece blah, blah, yak yak.. Whatever!" _

_ Renamon shook her head and sighed in frustration. She then turned and walked to the missing section of wall they had entered through. "If I'm not back in an hour follow your orders." With that she was gone._

_End flashback_

 Renamon watched him come closer to her. _I'm sorry Gogglehead, I failed him…_

_Flashback 8 year ago_

_ Renamon ran as fast as she could towards the coordinates she had been relayed, hoping that her fears were not justified. Turning a corner, she saw the patrol that had made the report standing a perimeter watch. The sadness in their eyes when they saw her froze her heart, and caused her to push herself to go even faster._

_ Half a block from her destination she could see the main body of the patrol standing guard around a broken down store. As she slowed in her approach the guard parted to allow her past. Panting heavily she jogged into the building, and instantly wished she hadn't. Lying in front of her was her worst nightmare. _

_ He was lying on a pile of rubble, legs twisted and useless. Cuts and burns covered what she could see of him, blood covered the rubble he was lying on. The only sign of life was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Slowly moving towards him she felt her knees go weak. She looked at the medic that was kneeling beside him, withdrawing a syringe from the ruined flesh of his arm, hoping for some sign of hope. However, when he met her tortured eyes he only gave a single sorrowful shake of his head. It would amaze her for years to come how such a small and simple movement could so completely destroy a person._

_ Standing up he stepped towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Whispering, he spoke to her. "I'm sorry, there is too much damage… I've given him some painkillers so at least he won't suffer. He is conscious, so you should say your good-byes now. He probably won't last much longer." _

_ Feeling strangely calm she knelt beside him and gently stroked his cheek with her paw. As she did his eyes opened slightly and he gave her a pale version of his normally heartwarming smile. "Hello Foxy, Guess I really screwed up this time. Huh?"_

_ "Shhhhh… you didn't screw up." Renamon felt her tears running down her cheeks as the calm that had surrounded her started to melt under the reality of what was happening. "You never did."_

_ "It's that bad, huh?" He chuckled as Renamon smiled weakly. Lifting his hand slowly he gently brushed a tear from her cheek. "Please don't cry, Foxy! We both knew this would happen eventually, I'm only human and we don't live as long as Digimon." _

_ She closed her eyes and leaned into the hand that rested upon her cheek. "Renamon…" she looked up, both from the surprise of him using her name and the tone he only used when something was absolutely serious and deadly important. "I want you too promise me something."_

_ She looked into his eyes, and seeing the determination within them, she squeezed his hand to her cheek. "Name it."_

_ He blinked slowly and took a labored breath, giving her a pleading look. "Promise no matter what happens, you will never give up on him!"_

_ Bowing her head she fought back a sob, biting her lip at the begging tone in his voice. "You didn't need to ask if I would promise or not. I promise, Takato, I promise I will burn in all the hells ever dreamed of before I give up on him!"_

_ She took one last look deep into his life-filled eyes. "I love you, Gogglehead!" _

_ Takato smiled weakly at the old nickname. "I love you too Foxy-lady." _

_ As she watched the light in his eyes flickered and fade, as his entire body went limp. Shaking her head in denial as her face twisted in pain she buried her head in the chest of the body of her soulmate and wailed. Hearing a choking sob coming from someone other than herself, she looked up and was greeted by the sight of a yellow-haired boy sitting in the corner, knees pulled to his chest. His arms wrapped around his knees, as his pale face, eyes glazed over and trembling, peered over._

_ "Max…?"_

_End flashback_

_ I still miss you Love,_ Renamon closed her eyes and chuckled silently. _Looks like he was telling the truth…_

_Flashback 16 years ago_

_ The black crystalline blade pressed to her throat nicking the skin. Renamon stared defiantly into the Digimon's black eyes as he grinned maniacally down at her prone form lying on the ground. Tilting his head to the side his smile went from insane to ironic. "Don't worry you will not die today. When next we find ourselves in this position, I promise you will not be so lucky, though!" _

_ Turning quickly he spun the sword in his hands and threw it like a spear. The world slowed for Renamon in that instant, the blade seemed to take forever to pass through Rika's body, as did the gunshots as the mortally injured white-haired girl emptied her clip into his back. Worst of all was his grim laughter as he lay dying on the ground, interrupted only by the cryptic statement of "I win..." right before the girl placed her last round in his head. _

_End flashback_

Renamon felt something tug on the pouch at her waist. Forcing her eyes open she weakly grasped the wrist of the hand Feralmon was gripping her pouch with. Looking into his cold eyes she smiled lovingly and whispered "Max… I forgive you."

 Yanking his wrist from her grasp ripping the pouch off in the process, he stood looking down at her sword held at his side. "Why? I don't!"

 Her eyes left his, focusing beyond him, as her face took on a look of peace and joy. "Takato, Rika…"

 His eyes softened slightly as a single tear ran down his cheek. He placed the contents of the pouch in his jacket pocket. "You'll be with them soon…" Stepping back he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest as hundreds of glowing black crystal shards formed around him "Goodbye Mother… _BLACK DIAMOND ARMAGEDDON!_" As he shouted out his attack the explosive projectiles hurled at her dying form.

~*-*~

 "Times up!" Kara jumped to the street below, and ran towards the location Renamon had given them, quickly followed by the others, who were helping the emotionally distraught Ren keep up. They were two blocks from the school when a series of explosions, so close together that only their years of experience allowed them to tell it was more then one, blew the remaining glass from the windows, and sent a huge column of smoke, fire and dust skyward.  

 They stood frozen as a figure slowly walked out of the inferno that burned where the school had been. 

 Glancing at them he smirked as he pulled an object from his jacket and shirt. Inserting the crystal from his necklace into the Digivice he had taken from Renamon, a command prompt showed on the screen. Chuckling grimly he looked over at the shocked group as a Digital Field began to rise around them. "Run program; Password: Date of Destiny."

 The second he finished giving the command all the surrounding Digivices began glowing, sending beams of light to each other soon connecting them all and make the fog spin slowly gaining speed. Aiming Rika's D-arc straight up, he allowed a beam of light to shoot out of it, only to have a pillar of energy shoot down and spread out encompassing everything with in the center of the circle of light made by the Digivices.

~*-*~

 Kara grabbed her head as she rolled onto her back. _What the hell was that?_ Opening her eyes she found herself looking up a crystal blade into a set of dead eyes. "Been a long time Psycho Girl. We were friends so I'll give you a warning. Stay out of my way, OR ELSE!"

 Turning away he took two steps and disappeared. When she turned her head searching for his new location she froze in shock. Where only seconds before had only been the burned out buildings of a ruined city, now stretched miles of intact builds and lights. After staring for several minutes she finally found the words to sum up the situation "**_HOLY SHIT!!!_**"

To be continued…


	2. Lost Causes?

**Circles **

**Written by Nu-Klear**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon (Like anyone would believe I did!) or any of its characters! I only own any original characters that appear in this fic.

**Authors Note: **I am aware of some inaccuracies in regards to a character in this section, but if you feel you must complain about it go ahead… at least it will show me someone's reading this! Again please R&R! Thanks to Anorexicchibi for Beta-reading this for me!

**Chapter 1: Lost Causes?**

 Feralmon put his sunglasses on as he walked down the street humming a song. He sidestepped a girl running down the sidewalk in the direction he was coming from; glancing up he saw a form run across the roof of the building beside him. "Rika and Renamon…" He chuckled humorlessly at the realization "So the games begin again!" 

 He turned around and continued his walk in the direction of the park, now quietly singing the song he had been humming. "It's a small world after all…" 

~*-*~

 Kara shook off the shock of her new surroundings and looked around for her teammates. She found them lying unconscious, scattered across the schoolyard around her. Walking over to the closest one, she turned him over and felt for a pulse sighing in relief when she found one. She sat up and backhanded him across the face as hard as she could. His eyes snapped open as he grabbed his cheek and moaned in pain. Looking down into Leo's wide-open eyes she smiled sweetly. "Wake up." 

 She stood and was about to wake the others when he grabbed her arm. "I'll get them up! Why don't you… count how many detonators you have left, watch for a patrol or something."

 She looked down at him in confusion for a moment then shrugged. She walked over to the wall of the school, took something from her bag and began juggling. Shaking his head slightly he went to the nearest of the others and shook him awake. He looked from the bruise forming on his cheek, to Kara's antics and back before rolling his remaining eyes with a sigh. 

 Ren, her head pounding like a jackhammer, slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Kara juggling again. Feeling numb inside she stood and looked around. She felt the numbness recede slightly as she realized that she had no idea where they were.

 Ren walked to the oldest of them, and in a voice like a hurt and scared child asked "Suzie, where are we?"

 Suzie turned to her, took in the glazed eyes and flat expression, and took off her jacket to put it around Ren's shoulders. She sat her against the wall of the school, so she wouldn't trip and hurt herself.

 However Ren just grabbed her arm and held on like she was afraid she would disappear if she let go. "I'm not sure, Serenity, and I need to talk to the others to figure it out. I will be right over there." She pointed to the fence where Kara and the others had gathered. "You'll be able to see us the entire time. Okay?"

 Ren shook her head and started whimpering.  Suzie sighed, then put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently towards the others. Kara seeing this exchange frowned slightly in worry, then her usual indifferent expression returned. 

 "_Guys_…" All six of her teammates turned to see what was up and froze when they saw Ren "She's in shock, Big time! We need to get her to a base for treatment! So does anyone have any idea where we are?"

 "Wrong question, Suze." Kara jerked her neck to the west where a large reader board flashed the time and date _6/16/01 7:10 p.m._ between ads.  "I think that should be '_When'_ are we?"

 "Okay…" Everyone looked at the young man who had spoken. "Now what do we do?"

 No one answered the question, and it was quickly forgotten when the gate was thrown open as a girl ran inside quickly followed by a familiar yellow Digimon. Ren stared at the partners for a few seconds, then her eyes crossed and she went out like a light, hitting the ground before anyone could catch her.

~*-*~

  Rika ran, cursing silently, in the direction her D-arc was pointing. _Just what I didn't need… Another Deva! It has to be…I mean that's all that has been coming through lately. I hope that Takato and Henry show. I'm not in the mood to try and take on a Deva alone._

 She looked at her D-arc, which only indicated that she was too close for it to give a direction. She looked up just in time to avoid running into somebody in black. As she turned the corner she saw the digital field vanish, but she was still getting a reading on her D-arc, so she ran towards where the field had been.

 She found herself in front of Takato and Henry's school.  Seeing movement through the fence, she ran to the gate, pushed it open and instantly froze. Standing in the middle of the walkway was a total of five humans and Digimon, two of which were pointing some rather large guns at her. A third had fainted. "You move, Fox, she dies! Not even you can cover that distance and get us both in time!"

 Renamon tilted her head and looked closely at the teens, her eyes narrowed as her face took on a grim expression. "You're bluffing!" 

 "Bluffing? Are we playing poker?" Turning her head in the direction the voice came from, Rika saw a girl with white hair grinning devilishly. She then held up both her hands showing Rika and Renamon four cylinders with handles, just before throwing them underhanded at them. "Good!  I've got 4 of a kind!"

 "Fire in the hole!" Seeing the others throw themselves to the ground, Renamon grabbed Rika, placing herself between her tamer and the projectiles. The canisters exploded in huge flashes of light and sound that threw them to the ground as it blinded and deafened them. When Rika could see again, they were gone. The only sign that they were ever there at all was the ringing in her ears.

 Renamon sat up with a groan and rubbed the side of her head as spots danced in her vision. Rika was standing a few feet away, staring into the darkness with a strange expression. Unknown to the other both of them where having the exact same thought.  _What the Hell just happened?_

~*-*~

 Feralmon walked down the street looking around at the darkened city around him in a tourist fashion. _I can't believe this place; it's so big, so alive…_ He watched as a couple walked by, arms around each other's waists. A_nd the people… they are so carefree!_

 _That's because they have, for the most part, peace and security. Those go a long way toward happiness; and just think, you're going to destroy it all. Aren't you just so proud of that? _ Feralmon growled at the whispery voice that rang through his head. 

 "Shut up and _Get Out of my head!_ You're dead, so go haunt someone that _cares!_" Cursing silently at the looks the couple was giving him, he turned and stormed down the sidewalk. He ducked into the first alley he came to and kept walking until a guy with a gun stepped into his path. When he glanced around he found that there were two more behind him with pipes, and a forth at the end of the alley. "Give us everything you got! Now!"

 Feralmon looked all around him with a perplexed expression, and then looked back at the one that had spoken. "Why?" They looked at him like he was crazy.

 "Because I have a gun, and if you don't I'm going to use it!" Feralmon looked around again, scratching his head in confusion.

 "Look, are you guys trying to make a joke or trying to insult me? Because I only see three of you, and I wouldn't call that thing a pop gun!" The speaker pulled back the hammer on the gun and pointed it right in Feralmon's face.

 "Just give it to us, _NOW, m_oron!" Feralmon bowed his head. Reaching up, he removed his sunglasses and placed them in his pocket, then looked the punk right in the eye with a fang-revealing smile. "Just remember… _You_ asked for _this!_"

~*-*~

 **_Krack_**

 Kara landed on her back in the asphalt. She reached up and rubbed her jaw where a very angry Suzie had just hit her. "Precisely how the _HELL_ do you get 'Blow them up' out of our orders?" 

 Kara sat up and looked Suzie right in the eyes with a cold hard gaze. "First off those orders are yours from Renamon, Suzie Q. Mine aren't, and they involved the words 'extreme prejudice' and 'completely expendable', if you catch my drift! Secondly, they were only Flash-bangs completely non-lethal. The most that could happen is a headache from the light and noise."

 Suzie stared at her in disbelief. _I knew there was bad blood between them, but this…_Her face took on a cold expression as her emotions battled for dominance. "So, whose orders do you plan to follow, Renamon's or Henry's?"

 Kara wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them as she smiled secretively at Suzie. "I haven't decided, but when I do you'll be the third to know!"

 Suzie looked at her with a pitying expression. "Kara, I know how you must have felt when Wildmon… left, but that's no reason to endanger the others, is it? Or are you so far gone that nothing means anything to you anymore?" 

 Kara slowly stood up, never taking her eyes from Suzie's as she stepped forward so she was almost nose-to-nose with Suzie. "Suzie… to be honest, I'm probably the sanest person you've have. And as to my feelings… Don't you ever fucking presume to know how I feel about _anything_! You might not like what you find out. Am I coming through loud and clear, Suze?!"

 Suzie stared into her eyes silently for several moments before they were both distracted by someone noisily clearing their throat. "Ladies, as much as I might enjoy watching you take each other apart, we have a rather huge problem here…"

 Leo had their full attention as he stared at the city around the rooftop they were standing on. "We've always assumed that… the Feralmon we were facing was a different one than they faced. I mean he was killed… Hell, his remains are in deep freeze at Hypnos HQ… But from what I've seen so far I'm beginning to think that he really _is_ the Original!"

 He turned to face the others and flinched at their dubious expressions. "Look, if that sign was right, we're less then 3 days before the first battle in which The Tamers faced Feralmon … That means that it's highly improbable that it isn't him! Hell the _only_ way it couldn't be him is if there's another Feralmon, and given the unique nature of the beast, somehow I doubt there is a chance of that."

 "Tell me something I don't know Leo…" Kara walked to the edge of the building and stared down at the empty street below. "Look… you guys will just slow me down, so I'll take care of this. You just find some help for Ren, and find a place for a base camp. I'll find you when it's ov…" 

 Kara never finished her sentence as a slight pressure against her back caused her to go silent. Slowly she turned her head to look behind her and found Leo was pressing the barrel of his sniper rifle against her back. He was giving her a murderous look. "'Tell me something I don't know', Kara? Precisely _what_ do you know, so we can make sure not to cover it again!"

 Kara looked at the betrayed expressions on the others faces and snorted in contempt. "If the Sovereign couldn't get anything out of me in 6 months what makes you think I'll tell you anything? Besides, you haven't got the clearance for it. Now, we can stand here arguing all night, or I can go stop him from deleting Guilmon. Which would you prefer, Suz?"

"Kara… I have two things too say to you." Suzie glared at her for several seconds "First off… if you disobey orders and kill him without a good reason; I'll kill you myself. Secondly I have a higher clearance level then you!"

Kara smirked smugly at her "I never said I was cleared for it!"

 Suzie snarled at her, obviously wanting to beat a straight answer out of her, before she growled out an order. "Fine, go, but your not going alone!  Bez, keep her company!" As the large Digimon passed her Suzie grabbed his shoulder and whispered, "Make sure she follows orders, but _most_ importantly make sure you both come back alive!"

 He looked down at her for a moment, then he smirked and chuckled. "Momentai, Suz this will be a walk in the park!" As he stepped past her the smirk dropped from his face to be replaced by an expression of grim resolve.

 Kara looked nervously from Suzie to 'Bez' and back again. "Suz maybe Leo…" She trailed off as both of them gave her withering looks.

 Kara shook her head and jumped off the roof quickly followed by her dark companion. When he landed beside her, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as they started toward the park. "You don't have to go, you know. We both know…"

 "Kara… _shut up_. Yeah, I know… and I also know that if you go alone either you or Guilmon will die." He watched wistfully as a motorcycle passed before looking down with a sorrowfully smile at the empty left sleeve of his leather jacket. "I would have liked to go for just one more ride though…" 

 "Come on, Bad Ass," Kara said as she punched him on the shoulder and started running down the street. "We've an appointment to keep… And it's impolite to keep Death waiting!"

~*-*~

 The officer slowly entered the alley, while his junior partner stood watch at the mouth. They had received several reports of screams and gunfire coming from it. The veteran officer emerged from the alley only seconds after entering. Pale-faced, he walked to the patrol car and reached through the window for the radio handset. "We need back up, a forensics team, and the coroner at our location!"

 The younger officer watched his partner, wondering what could rattle a veteran officer so badly. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked into the alley. He had only gone a few paces when he found himself frozen in horrified awe. Lying in the middle of the alley, about ten feet from the mouth of a side alley, was a black crystalline statue. It depicted a young man, in a half-laying position, arm outstretched as if pleading for mercy, face twisted in terror and pain.

 Forcing his eyes from the gruesome statue, he noticed for the first time the moisture that coated almost the entire alley and the almost familiar smell that permeated it. As his eyes searched the alleyway for the source of the moisture, they came to rest on a gun lying against the wall of the alley, next to a pile of shredded clothing. That in itself was not a problem, but the dismembered hand holding it brought into stark realization both the nature of the liquid that covered the alley and the source of the coppery smell.

 His partner looked up from the radio just in time to see him as he dashed from the alley and emptied the contents of his stomach into the gutter.

~*-*~

 **Rub Rub Rub Rub**

Feralmon dipped the soft, white cloth into the container of warm oil, then went back to rubbing out the scuffmark from his leather trench coat. "Stupid _human_… I've told them all time and time again…  _DON'T TOUCH THE JACKET!! _ But do they listen? _NO_! So, then I get to spend an hour rubbing out the scuffs and covering up the stains, Why do humans have to be so _STUPID_?"

 Feralmon lifted his jacket and inspected the offended area, then smiled in satisfaction. "There you go, baby.  Good as new!" He looked around and spotted a broken branch on a nearby tree. He hung the jacket on it to dry. He reached into one of its pockets and pulled out a CD-man, headphone and a plastic CD case. Flipping through the case he chose one and placed it in the player. "Now you wait right here till you're dry. I've got a schedule to keep, so I'll be back in a few minutes. Talking to a jacket… if I wasn't insane, I'd say I've definitely been alone waaaay to long!" 

 _ You're not crazy; you're just a self-pitying asshole! That was a little on the excessive side, don't you think? _ The whispering voice continued, _ And I'd watch what you say about humans if I was you! _

 Feralmon groaned, put his head phones on and hit play. _ Heh, heh. Trying to drown me out? That's not going to happen! Hey! Turn it up, I like this one!  _ Feralmon smiled to himself at this. "Why don't you go away? You're not going to like this, and I'm getting sick of your shit!"

 _ Now why would I do that, even if I could? You need me if you're ever going to stop th…"_ Feralmon released a animalistic roar of anger before it could finish, then quietly but forcibly whispered a threat to the unseen tormentor. "SHUT UP! NOTHING CAN STOP IT! ALL THAT TRYING DID WAS BRING EVERYONE MORE PAIN! So shut up about it, or else!"

 The voice was silent for a moment, then sighed. _ Fine! I have just one more thing to say. Who are you trying to convince? You, or me? _ Feralmon just growled and walked toward a barred concrete doorway just visible through the trees of the park.

~*-*~

 Guilmon turned onto the stairs leading to his 'home'. He was quite upset that he hadn't been there when the latest Devas attacked. _I should have been there.  Takato or one of the others could have been killed! But if I had been there, people would have been 'freaked out' and Takato would have gotten in trouble._

 When Guilmon stepped on to the cement landing in front of his home his eyes went feral, but after a second his face got a confused expression. _It smells like a Digimon, but it doesn't smell like a Digimon…? My head hurts!_

 He walked cautiously towards the entrance of his little 'house'. As he entered the darkened cave-like room a whistle caught his attention. He turned his head just in time for a thick black object to connect hard with his head, and send him flying out into the park to connect with a tree.  As he lay against the tree he saw what appeared to be a human walk from the entrance of his home with a sword on his shoulder, right before everything went black.

~*-*~

 Takato was staring out his bedroom window, trying to relax after the Devas earlier attack and figure out why two had crossed over at once when his D-arc started beeping at him. He grabbed it and checked the screen. For a split second, it showed a Digimon profile. Then, too quickly for him to even read the name, the device went dead.

 Takato's face went blank for a moment and he hit it a few times in frustration. After a few minutes of trying to get it to work, a tiny voice whispered a terrifying possibility to his perplexed mind. _Maybe it's not giving any data because there is nothing to get the information from anymore. Maybe that Digimon's already uploaded him…_ "_NO!_"  

 Takato, mind reeling in fear, ran out of his room, past both of his startled parents and out of the house at a crazed pace. _He has to be all right… I don't know what I'd do without him… he's my best friend!_ He had just turned the last corner and could see the park when a huge explosion lit the area, immediately followed by gunfire, smaller explosions and what sounded like energy blasts. _What the hell! It sounds like a war's going on in there._ Takato jumped as an energy blast came out of the park and hit the building beside him. As the dust settled a dark figure lifted itself from the rubble. "If that's how they want to play, f_ine_ by me!" Then it charged back into the park with a growl of primal rage.

~*-*~

 Kara and Bez entered the park and were jumping from tree to tree heading in the direction of Guilmon's den. They arrived just in time to see Guilmon's flight into the tree. Reaching up, Kara grabbed two of the grenades hanging from her jacket by their pins. Yanking them off, she threw them at the figure walking through the trees toward Guilmon. 

 As both grenades exploded in flashes of light and fire she drew two of the pistols from her jacket. She jumped to the ground, blocking Feralmon's path to Guilmon. Feralmon stepped out of the cloud left by the grenade explosions with a mocking smile. "Ouch! Look out! I think there's a bee over here, because something just stung me!" He slowly advanced towards her and Guilmon. "You never seem to learn. Those pitiful human weapons might as well be feathers to me!"

 Kara smirked sarcastically at him. "Oh, I learn… but you obviously don't!" That said, she lowered her aim and started rapidly pulling the trigger of the gun in her left hand. The first round hit him in the groin, the others slammed into his thighs and knees. He immediately staggered back and doubled over with a groan. Then he slowly started to straighten with a rising growl. The look he was giving her when his face became visible was terrifying. As he started towards her, Bez dropped to the ground right in front of him, gun drawn.

 Feralmon stared at the one-armed, two-eyed Digimon before him in surprise for split second. "_You…_?" Beelzemon just smiled and repeatedly pulled the trigger. The energy blasts hit Feralmon squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet and carrying him out of sight. 

 Beelzemon watched the direction Feralmon had gone, weapon ready. After a few seconds he heard a familiar roar-like shriek. Shaking his head, he addressed Kara without taking his eyes off the forest around him. "Take Guilmon and get out the hell of here! I'll hold him off." 

 Kara looked at the empty sleeve of Beelzemon's jacket, the empty eye socket, and hesitated. "But…" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Kara if you don't leave _Right_ _Now_ I _swear_ you won't have to worry about Suzie deleting you because I'll do it _myself_!"

 Kara shook her head sadly, slid an arm under Guilmon and gently lifted him onto her shoulder. "He has a slight problem blocking on his left, his reflexes are slightly slower on that side. Good luck. It's been a privilege!" As she ran down path around the corner leading to the far side of the park, he smiled grimly. "Same here…"

 Seconds later he was thrown to the ground as something exploded from the trees in front of him, slamming into his chest and driving him to the ground. He found himself looking at his reflection on a set of obsidian eyes with red lines in a vein-like pattern. "Well, Bezzy, I'd ask if you're here to lend me a hand… but I already have one of yours! And seeing as you're obviously working with that group of no-hopers that Renamon sent after me, I don't see the point. By the way, how did she convince you to work for her? Give you a roll in the hay?" Beelzemon's eyes narrowed as his lips pulled back showing his teeth in a soundless snarl. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. She's only screwed half the northern division! So I got to… Acchhh"

 Beelzemon's tail wrapped around Feralmon's neck and yanked him backwards hard enough to send him tumbling backwards into a nearby tree. As he rose to his knee he fired several blast at Feralmon's rising form. He watched the cloud of dust and smoke for any signs of movement "You Son-of-a-Bitch! Even after all this, you refuse to give her any respect. She moved heaven and earth trying to help you. Too bad she wasted the effort on a piece of trash like you!"

 When he had finished the dust and smoke had cleared enough to show the startled Beelzemon that Feralmon wasn't there anymore. Suddenly something landed on his back and wrapped something around his throat. As he grabbed at whatever was constricting his throat, his pistol was knocked from his hand. "I'll start to show my mother respect when she starts acting like a responsible adult and does the responsible thing by _breaking my fucking neck the second she gives birth!_"

 Beelzemon's vision started to tunnel and blur as the lack of air made his head start to pound. Finally the lack of oxygen caused him to black out for the final time. As he hovered between life and death he relived the two most important moments of his life…

~*-*~

 _Renamon watched him from across the room for several seconds before speaking. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."_

_Beelzemon gave her an impassive look before speaking "I almost didn't! Your message said it was important? So enough small talk, what do you need?" _

_ Renamon gave him a sad smile before walking to the window of her office. She spent several moments silently watching the inhabitants of the refuge go about their day to day business. "I need your assistance for a special mission. I need you to go with me and a hand picked unit, as backup in case I'm wrong…" She turned to him with a broken expression and pointed at a thick file folder on her desk. "Before you make your decision, you might want to take a look at the mission information on my desk." _

_ As he flipped through the file he stopped at a page about halfway through. After staring at it in silence for a moment he closed the file and sat down heavily in one of the chairs in her office with an expression that clearly said 'convince me'. "I hate to ask this of you but you and Henry are the only friends I have left from before… and I need someone that I can both trust and knows the environment! "_

_ Beelzemon stared at her with blank expression, then gave her a sarcastic smile. She trusts me? That's a new one! Still if it's this important to her… "Fine… I'll go! Just don't think this means I'm joining your side; I'm just helping a friend…"_

~*-*~

 _Impmon stood staring at Renamon with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide for a few seconds before shaking his head and shuddering. "A-A-a human? What… this is a joke right? You've just trying to have a laugh at my expense…Right?" _

_ She smiled down at him sadly, eyes full of empathy. "No Impmon, I'm serious! I know how you feel about me; so I wanted you to hear this from me rather then finding out on your own! You're a good friend and I'm sorry if this hurts you, but Takato…" Renamon smiled as a far off expression crossed her face "He completes me, I begin where he ends, and vice versa. I belong with him I love you but only as a friend or maybe a brother… I'm sorry!" _

_ Impmon looked at her for a second without expression "I understand… Good luck Fox-face!" _

_ Renamon smiled happily at him, leaned down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before bounding from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of Hypnos HQ. As he watched tears started to fall freely down his cheeks "Because you're going to need it…!"_

_ Two days later_

_ The Guardromon walked beside Impmon as he took the final steps of one life and the first into another. As they entered the large room the sole occupant looked up from a document in amusement. "Impmon, may I ask the reason for your visit?"_

_ Impmon's hands curled his hands into fists, and then he slowly dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "I wanted t'a know if that Bounty hunter position was still available?"_

_ The Digimon Sovereign slowly smiled as it's evil laugh filled the room._

~*-*~

 Takato watched from the hill, that held Guilmon's shack, as two Digimon fought on the path below; one standing on the back of the other with a chain wrapped around it's throat pulling back on it with an enraged snarl. When the one on the ground stopped moving, the standing one gave the chain a few quick hard jerks then glared at the chain. As it let go of the chain it brought both hands up and with a movement as if drawing them from a sheaf pulled two black swords from thin air. T_his is nuts I can't just stand here and watch it get hacked to bits! It's helpless, beaten and hurt isn't that e'nuff?_

 Takato picked up a pipe with some cement on the end that appeared to have once been part of the stair's handrail, ran down the hill and swung the pipe so that it firmly connecting with the back of the Digimon's head. As it slowly turned it's head to look at him Takato had only one thought go through his mind _Why doesn't anything ever go like I plan it?_

~*-*~

 Feralmon stood over Beelzemon's unconscious form with both his swords drawn. _What do I do now? He isn't supposed to be here… It's supposed to be Ren, Leo, Kara, Suzie, Lopmon, and Grey. There's not supposed to be a Beelzemon! How… That Fucking Bitch! Even dead she won't stop trying to make my life a living… What the hell!_

 When he turned his head Feralmon found a brown hair kid wearing goggles holding a metal pipe. As he smirked at the kid's gumption Feralmon set one of his swords against the end of the pipe and gently pushed watching as the pipe split down the center like a banana. He stopped when about half the pipe was split, twisted the sword so that the pipe was pulled from the would-be hero's hands, dropped the sword and grabbed him by the throat lifting him so that they were eye-to-eye. 

 As he growled low in his throat he could feel the boy tremble in fear. Inhaling deeply to roar in the child's face Feralmon felt the growl die in his throat and his face go slack as he caught the boys scent. Which instantly reduced him too back to that scared child. _Dad…?_

~*-*~

 Takato trembled as he stared into the dead eyes of the Digimon as it effortless held him nearly a meter off the ground by the throat. Suddenly he felt its grip loosen until he fell to his backside on the ground were he watched as the Digimon slowly started to back up. It then spun and sprinted into the surrounding darkness; leaving a very confused young man several things to figure out topmost being, _What just happened? And what do I do with this guy?_

 To be continued… 

Next part: Yamaki gets a very unwelcome visitor, Renamon disappears, Takato searches for Guilmon, and Henry meets a new friend… sort of! Until next time! ;p


End file.
